So, Why Can't You See?
by IndigoChild624
Summary: When Rose&Emmett, Alice&Jasper all become couples, Bella can't help but wish she was Edward's girlfriend, but he doesn't see her that way. In 9th grade he starts dating Tanya, Bella can't stand her. But will she admit her feelings to him, or loose him?
1. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the Twilight Saga, they all go to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of the characters, but I do own this basic storyline, so don't copy it write your own version of the many song-fic's on this site.**

**This is my first published fanfiction, so tell me if you like it or not, just don't harass me if you hate it. =P**

Epilogue

**Bella's POV:**

My first day of kinder garden was terrifying, I didn't know anybody, and being shy and clumsy only made it harder for me to make friends. Surprisingly, that day turned out to be the happiest day of my life, because that was the day I met _Edward_, Alice, and Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and as soon as we all met each other we became inseparable.

Later on though is when things changed, we had just entered Middle School and we were beginning to go through puberty. It was in 6th grade when Rosalie and Emmett started making goo-goo eyes at each other, later that year they officially became a couple.

Then in the summer after 6th grade I noticed that Alice and Jasper were crushing on each other, and in the beginning of 7th grade Jasper finally asked Alice if she would become his girlfriend, and she of course said yes.

Throughout 7th grade is when I began to feel differently around Edward, whenever I was near him I got butterflies in my stomach, or started blushing madly.

Sometimes I would just stare at him for as long as I could without him or anyone else noticing, and I couldn't help but realize just how beautiful he really was, he looked like Adonis. I secretly hoped that he had started to feel the same way for me, but I knew it couldn't be true, I mean he was gorgeous and I was a just plain Jane, unnoticeable.

I had chocolate brown hair, dull brown eyes, and translucent looking skin that was so pale it almost looked sickly. It didn't help that my personal style was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and converse sneakers, or that I wore glasses and never, _ever_ wore make-up.

Time passed, 8th grade had begun and still Edward didn't see me as anything more than a friend, and the fact that all of the girl's in school _had_ noticed Edward, didn't make me feel any better. He was constantly bombarded with a swarm of girl's flirting with him, giggling at every word he said like it was hysterically funny, asking him out on dates.

They made my insides boil, and just beneath my skin a creature know as the "green monster of jealousy" began to form. I tried to hide my feelings as much as I could, but Edward being Edward noticed my dislike for them and found it comical, he thought it was just because I hated the girl's and I did, but he didn't see that it was also because I wanted him for me. But, thankfully Edward never flirted back or agreed to go out on a date, for that I was grateful; instead he let them down as easily as he could.

The summer after 8th grade Alice and Rosalie confronted me about Edward, they said that they knew that I was in love with him. Of course, being me I tried to deny it, but they didn't fall for my lies, instead they informed me that they had know about my feelings for Edward since the beginning of 8th grade.

They tried to encourage me to tell Edward how I felt about him, but time after time I told them that I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and that he didn't like me that way, so I would just be setting myself up for humiliation and heartbreak.

Finally, the summer ended and school had started, I was somewhat relieved that I didn't have to deal with Alice and Rosalie bugging me about Edward, but at the same time I was scared of what this year had in store for mine and Edwards relationship.

And scared I should be…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the Twilight Saga; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of the characters, but I do own this storyline, so don't copy it write your own version of the many song-fic's on the site. **

**This is my first published fan fiction, so tell me if you like it or not, just don't harass me if you hate it. =P**

**Note: Bella Swan is 15 years old, and her parents are Renee and Charlie Swan, they are still married. **

**Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Emmett Cullen are 15 year-old triplets; their parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen, they are married. **

**Rosalie and Jasper Hale are 15 year-old twins; their parents are Charlotte and Peter Hale, they are married.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV:**

I just don't understand it, and the sad thing is I'm not sure I even want to. I mean how could Edward, _Edward_ of all people, ever fall for a girl like _her_? I thought he was smarter than that, I thought he knew how to spot a lying snake when he saw one.

But I guess he doesn't, because ever since he laid eyes on her it was like he was under a spell, _her spell_ to be more exact. And somehow she had charmed him into believing that she was some sort of saintly angel, _yeah right_, and that they were "in love", _like she even knew the meaning of the word._

What disappointed me the most was that Edward either _couldn't_ or _wouldn't_ see what was directly in front of his face. Tanya had changed him; he wasn't the Edward I knew anymore. He was a stranger, and I didn't know how to bring the old Edward back.

I will give it to her though she is pretty good looking; with her supermodel body and long blonde hair, she's a bombshell. The thing is she wears entirely _too much_ make-up, her tan makes her look like an orange oompah loompah, her blonde hair is a little too bleached, and she dresses like a hooker. Other than that she sure is one hot chick…_not._

Tanya Denali was a bitch; she didn't care about anyone or anything, beside herself. Even Edward was disposable, if it wasn't for the fact that he was wealthy, admired by most all of the girls, and good-looking, she wouldn't have bothered.

But, you see Tanya view's Edward as her _almost_ equal, they are both desirable, rich, and popular, so they must make the perfect couple. _Perfect couple, please, in your dreams Tanya. _

Edward possessed a beauty that she could never understand, not only was he 100 times more attractive than she was, his soul was just as magnificent. But, I didn't expect _her_ to see that, she was far too busy looking at herself.

One thing that bugged me a lot was how Edward would just blow off the rumors about Tanya cheating on him. He would say, "Rumors are rumors, there isn't any truth to them," or, "Tanya would never cheat on me, people are just jealous of her. They want to ruin our relationship."

When he said things like that it made me nauseous, I didn't understand how he couldn't see that Tanya was a tramp. First of all she didn't love him, second of all she wasn't faithful to him, third of all she was more fake than beautiful, and fourth of all she was just a modern day Jezebel. But, apparently Edward was too blinded by his fictitious "love" with her, to see through the perfect image he had of her.

That was all about to change, hopefully_._ You see I have a secret; well it use to be as secret that is until Alice and Rosalie found out. Anyways, ever since I was a little girl I had always been fascinated with music, I like singing to some of my favorite songs, _when I was alone_, and writing was one of my favorite pastimes.

So, when I was in middle school I asked my parents if I could sign up for guitar lessons, and after much begging and pleading on my part they finally agreed. When they said yes I was ecstatic, but I made them promise me that they wouldn't tell anyone what I was doing, not even their own friends. They promised me that they would say anything, and it has been my little secret ever since the 7th grade.

I had dedicated all of my alone time to practicing, and eventually it paid off, because by the time I was in high school I had already written a few songs. Most of them were about Edward_, I know pathetic_, but people always say, _"Write what you know",_ so that's what I did.

However, writing what I knew might not have been such a good idea, because that happens to be how I got caught.

**Sorry that I took so long to write this, I know some of you that read the Epilogue were waiting for me to continue the story. I haven't been feeling very well, and I was busy writing another story, but I finally got down to finishing this chapter and I hope you like it.**

**The next chapter will be a flashback to when Alice and Rosalie discover that Bella can sing and play guitar.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the Twilight Saga; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of the characters, but I do own this storyline, so don't copy it write your own version of the many song-fic's on the site. **

**This is my first published fan fiction, so tell me if you like it or not, just don't harass me if you hate it. =P**

**Note: I am terribly sorry that I took so long to come out with this, but I had already written all of Chapter 2 Flashback along with Chapter 1, when I realized that I wrote something that was impossible for my characters to be doing. I had forgotten that they were 15 year olds and didn't have a license yet, so I had to re-write all of Chapter 2 and it took me a while. This chapter is not as good as I would have wanted it to be but I hope it's good enough for a rookie.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV:**

**Flashback-**

The past few days I have been grieving; my heart was perpetually broken, little pieces of it scattered across the floor like broken glass. I had been holding it in ever since the first time I heard him admit his love for her. Keeping it deep inside, masking my heartache with fake smiles, but I didn't know how long that would last.

Everyday that passed was another day of having to endure hearing Edward say, "I love you Tanya," and the more he said it the more I crumbled. Soon, it was almost like I didn't even have a heart, not anymore. Someone had _ripped_ it from my chest and thrown it on the ground at my feet.

I tried to numb the constant misery that had inhabited my chest by listening to some songs like 'I Can't Make You Love Me' by Bonnie Riatt, and 'Have You Ever?' by Brandy, but if anything they just increased my anguish. That was when I knew the only way I could ever release my pain was through writing a song about the current situation I was in.

So I rolled off of my bed, sat on the carpet, and I pulled out my guitar from under my bed. I grabbed the notebook that was sitting on my bedside table and a mechanical pencil, and began brainstorming. Searching my thoughts for the words that I desperately wanted to get out.

I started strumming my guitar, trying out different cords and melodies to see which one stuck with me, and I finally found one that really resonated with my mood. Then as I continued to play this certain melody I was hit with the words, "He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar… the only thing that keeps me… wishing on a wishing star," and I hurriedly wrote them down.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star," I sang this while thinking of what words would come next. "He's the song… in the car I keep singing… don't know why I do," once I finished what I thought might be the 'hook' of the song, the rest of the chorus came easily.

"Drew walk's by me… can he tell that I can't breath? And there he goes…. so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be…" everything was really coming together and by the end of about 20 minutes I had already written all of the words in the song. The only thing I had to do left was write the instrumental aspects of the song, and that took about another 15 minutes to perfect.

Once I was finished, I wanted to sing the song so that I could see if the words that I had written flowed well with the melody of my guitar. What I didn't know was that two girls were standing in the crack of my doorway, listening to me.

Strumming along to the first verse, I began to sing 'Teardrops On My Guitar'.

"_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

_That I want and I'm needin',_

_Everything that we should be."_

(Strum of guitar strings)

"_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

(Strum of guitar strings)

_That girl he talks about._

(Strum of guitar strings)

_And she's got everything that I have to live without."_

(Strumming goes back to normal)

"_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny,_

_That I can't even see, _

_Anyone when he's with me."_

"_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."_

"_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing, that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song,_

_In the car,_

_I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do?"_

"_Drew walks by me,_

_Can he tell that I can't breath?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be."_

"_She better hold him tight, _

_Give him all her love._

_Look in those beautiful eyes,_

_And know she's lucky 'cause."_

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing, that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song, _

_In the car, _

_I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do?"_

(20 second guitar solo)

(Strum of guitar strings)

"_So I drive home alone._

(Strum of guitar strings)

_As I turn out the light,_

(Strumming goes back to normal)

_I'll put his picture down,_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight."_

"_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song,_

_In the car,_

_I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do?_

_Don't know why?"_

"_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,_

_And he's all that I need to fall into."_

"_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see…"_

As soon as I strummed the last cord, light clapping was heard from my doorway. Surprised, I whipped my head around and looked over my mattress to see Alice and Rosalie standing in the doorway with confused smiles on their faces.

"Who—what—" I choked. "What _the hell_ are you all doing here?"

"Your dad let us in," Rosalie said without interest.

Alice bumbled over nearly hurtling herself at my bed, "I think the more important question is… _Why the hell_ didn't you tell us you could sing?"

"Uhh—be—because—" I stuttered.

"Because WHAT?" Alice shouted. "We are your _best friends_, you should have told us. Especially since you're freaking awesome!"

I blushed slightly as she said that, flattered by her compliment. But I couldn't fight the guilt that settled within me, I mean Alice and Rosalie basically told me everything. We rarely kept secrets between each other.

"Yeah, Bells. We tell each other almost everything, why did you keep this _hidden talent _a secret from us?" Rosalie asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Now I felt really bad. _Gosh Bella why do you have to be such a bad friend? _"I—umm—I asked my parent's if I could take guitar lessons in the 7th grade, when you all had started dating Emmett and Jasper. I'm not really sure why I kept it a secret; I guess I just didn't want you to know that I could sing or that I liked to sing," I finished lamely. I couldn't look them in the eyes so I just picked at my comforter, feeling ashamed.

"Well, at least we walked in when we did, otherwise you would have never told us," Alice stated. That was probably true.

"Hey Bells," Rosalie said with curiosity.

"Yeah?" I said cautiously.

"Is that song about Edward?"

I froze, crap. _Why the hell did I write songs about people I knew?_

Before I could answer, Alice cut in saying, "Duuuhhh! Rosalie, of course it's about Edward." Then she turned around, looked at me and said, "What I don't get is when you say, 'I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talk's about,' because really honey, Tanya has to be the _ugliest thing_ I have ever seen."

When she said that I couldn't help but laugh, "I wrote that in because Tanya _should _be beautiful with the way Edward talks about her. The thing is she's not, and I don't understand why Edward is so in love with her." Rosalie and Alice looked at me with worry in their eyes.

"Anyways, I forgot to ask what you came here for?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Alice took the hint and started by explaining, "Oh, um we came to check on you. You see we were worried about you; you haven't seemed like yourself these past few days. You seemed really down and I'm guessing it's because of Edward and Tanya."

"Yeah," I whispered. "It's just, I love Edward and he… he constantly tells Tanya that he loves her, and he refuses to believe that she cheats on him. I just don't understand how Edward is so blind; I mean how can he not see that she is a bad person? How can he not see what's right in front of his face?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, I mean he's my brother and I have still don't have a clue as to why Edward would even like her, much less date her," Alice said.

"Who cares?" Rosalie stated. Alice and I looked at her confusion. "That's not the problem, we already know that Edward is blinded when it comes to Tanya. What we don't know is how we are going to save him from her? How can we make him see that Tanya isn't who she says she is, and that Bella has been there all along?"

Alice's smile turned into a wicked smirk and her eyes revealed a devilish gleam, _this was not going to be good. _"I have the perfect plan," she said. "Now that we know that Bella can not only sing but play guitar, we will enter her in the upcoming Forks High School Talent show!"

"What?" I practically shouted. "I don't think—"

"Do you love Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes but—"

"Do you want Edward to notice you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want Edward to see Tanya for who she really is?"

"Yeah." _Of course!_

"Well then, we have nothing to discuss other than when can you write a new song?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure…"

"Well, work on it and make it a good one because this may be your only chance to win Edward over, and make him see the real Bella."

I thought about it and couldn't believe I was actually considering it, but I was _so_ tired of being ignored and _so_ tired of Tanya, that I was willing to fling myself 'off the deep end' so to speak.

"Alright," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Alice asked with a smile on her face.

"I said alright," I spoke with a little more confidence.

"Yeah! That's our girl!" Rose shouted. Alice and Rosalie were screaming and jumping up and down, but I couldn't let them act like complete loons all by themselves so I joined in. Celebrating the beginning of a new 'Bella' and hoping that I hadn't just made the worst decision of my life.

**Note: Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I just haven't been on the computer lately because I've been really ill. I hope you all like this chapter; because I had to re-write it and my first chapter was way better that this one, but I think it'll suffice. Please review if you read this story, tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the Twilight Saga; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of the characters, but I do own this storyline, so don't copy it write your own version of the many song-fic's on the site. **

**This is my first published fan fiction, so tell me if you like it or not, just don't harass me if you hate it. =P**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV:**

After another day of being forced to watch Edward and Tanya's _sickening_ love fest, I had just had it. I couldn't take it anymore and I realized that I wasn't having any doubts about agreeing to be in the talent show. In fact it was quite the opposite, I was actually excited about the performance.

I came home from school and immediately started working on my homework, and by the time I was finished about two and a half hours had passed. I was exhausted and I had already eaten dinner so I put my homework away and stretched out on my mattress for a quick nap.

When I awoke my eyes flickered to the time, it was barely 7:24 P.M. I still had time to try and work on a song that I could sing for my talent show performance.

I sat up and pulled out my guitar placing it on the bed along with my 'music notebook' and a pencil and eraser. Then I began to think about what I wanted to say in this song that I was going to sing for Edward… time passed and I still hadn't gotten really anywhere.

Soon, I realized that my problem wasn't in finding something to sing about; it was in choosing only one subject to sing about. I had so much to say to him that I hadn't said and I didn't know how I was ever going to fit it all into _one_ song.

I decided that I needed some help in figuring this out so I reached over and pulled my bedside table drawer open and grabbed my diary, it was filled with personal thoughts, poetry and music, _perfect. _I opened it and began skimming through the pages searching for something that might inspire me, coming across some songs and poetry that I had written about Edward, sadly they weren't what I was looking for. I was about to give up looking when I came across a diary entry that I had written around the time that Edward had started falling for Tanya, when their relationship had barely begun.

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's me again the dull and pathetic Bella Swan, can you tell that it hasn't been a good day for me? Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious. Well it seems that the love of my life has finally found the girl of his dreams; the sad thing is she isn't me her name is Tanya Denali, ugh even her name sounds like some form of toe fungus. She is the queen bitch of Forks High School freshmen; I mean she's tall, blonde, rich, popular, everything you could ever dream of being in High School. _

_As soon as Edward laid eyes on her it was like obsession at first sight, he was completely mesmerized by her and yet she didn't notice him, at least not at first. He would literally stop and stare at her as she walked past him; it hurt me to know that he liked her in that way especially when I knew she wasn't a good person. I had seen her with other guys, I knew that she got around and I knew that she bullied a lot of people, myself being one of them. _

_Then one day she saw him too, and she played him like a piano, she was a black widow and she had spun him so tightly in her venomous web that I didn't know if he would ever be free of it, of her. I stood by the sidelines watching all of this happen knowing that there was nothing I could do to make him see her for what she really was. _

_He was in too deep, if I even suggested anything bad about her I just knew that he would side with her and I would loose him, forever. I wasn't going to let that happen. So I kept my mouth shut and watched as he slowly changed into someone he wasn't, I watched as he began falling in love with her and I watched her not love him back. _

_It has to be that hardest thing I have ever had to experience in my life, I felt helpless and hopeless. I just wish that he would've chosen me instead of her, and that he would've seen me for who I was instead looking right through me like I wasn't there. I was invisible to him and I always would be…_

After I finished reading my diary entry I knew that I had found what I was looking for, it was the perfect inspiration for a song that I could already hear playing in my head.

I grabbed my pencil and placed my music spiral in my lap and began to write down the words that flowed fluently through my mind. I hummed along with the lyrics trying to find what kind of melody I would sing with this song and it was getting along beautifully. Before I knew it I had written down all of the lyrics to my song without even having to pick up my guitar. Though eventually I did pick up my guitar and play along the chords that I thought would go best with the lyrics I had written, I wrote everything down and before I realized it I was ready for bed.

The clock on my bedside table said that it was already 8:47 P.M. so I put away my things and went to the restroom so that I could change into my P J's and not only brush my teeth but wash my face and take care of my bladder before I trudged back to my bedroom. I closed the door, turned off the light and snuggled underneath the covers of my warm bed hoping that I would get a good night sleep before I was once again subjected to the tortures of High School.

**Note: I wrote this really quickly and its pretty late so if it isn't good, I'm terribly sorry but I hope it is good enough. I hope that it didn't seemed too rushed, oh and sorry to those who have been waiting a long time for me to continue this story. Please review, thank you. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the Twilight Saga; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of the characters, but I do own this storyline, so don't copy it write your own version of the many song-fic's on the site.**

**This is my first published fan fiction, so tell me if you like it or not, just don't harass me if you hate it. =P**

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been having some family troubles and well sucky health issues so I really do hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV:**

I was sitting in my 9th period math class jotting down the homework assignment for the day in my planner; _thank god we didn't have that much to do_. When I finished I glanced up to see Alice, who sat a few seats down from me, wiggling in her seat impatiently.

Her eyes were glued to the clock on the wall at the front of the room; we had less than five minutes till class ended and school was over. I put my pen away in my pencil bag and grabbed my spiral, my binder, and my textbook so that I would be ready for Alice and her pixie wrath.

_RRIIINNNNGGGGG!_

The bell rang loudly and all of the kids in class rushed out the door like a stampede of wild animals.

I stood up, pushed my chair into my desk and grabbed my things just in time to turn and see Alice barreling towards me at 'Hyper Speed'; her small claws latched onto my left arm and practically dragged me out of the classroom.

"_Come on_ Bella," Alice grumbled, "hurry."

I stumbled slightly, but managed to maintain my balance and scramble after her as she weaved in and out of the crowded hallways. _Finally_, we made it to our lockers safe and sound; I didn't fall flat on my face and die from being trampled to death by vicious teenagers who wear high heels, _hallelujah_. (Note: that would hurt a lot.)

I spun my locker combination into the dial and pulled the lever that opened my locker door. Hurriedly, I pulled out my leather satchel and shoved all of my math things into it and grabbed a few other textbooks and binders that I would need for the homework tonight.

Alice had already gotten all of the things she needed and was standing next to me tapping her foot impatiently; _it was kind of annoying_. I looked into my locker checking it to make sure that I didn't forget anything, _nope_. I closed it and spun the dial.

I turned toward Alice and she grasped tightly onto my hand and began pulling me in the direction of Rosalie's locker.

* * *

We both found Rosalie standing in front of her open locker, looking at herself in the mirror trying to fix her _already impeccable_ makeup. Alice bumbled on up to her and slammed her locker door shut.

"Hey—" Rosalie turned around looking dangerously pissed off until she realized it was just Alice and I.

"Chill Rose, your makeup looks flawless and so do you." That brought an involuntary smile to Rosalie's face; you could always make her happy with a compliment. She was just vain like that.

"Come on now, Bella's mom is probably waiting for us in the parking lot." Alice said as she hurried toward the entrance of the school, we followed after her.

As soon as we stepped outside I spotted my mom's Red Ford Explorer SUV waiting for us in the pick up line. "There she is," I said pointing in the direction of her car.

We ran to her, pulled open the car doors and flung ourselves inside as quickly as we could.

"All buckled up?" my mom asked. _Ooops, I forgot about that._

We all reached for the seat belts and fastened them, better safe than sorry. I place my backpack on the floor in between my legs, as did Alice and Rosalie.

My mom pulled out of the school parking lot and Alice began vibrating in her seat like an energizer bunny.

"Well, what's got you so excited Alice?" my mom asked her.

I flushed almost automatically; this was definitely not something I wanted to talk with my mom about. Alice and Rose however seemed to have a difference of opinion in the matter.

"Oh, I'm just _super_ excited to hear the new song that Bella wrote about Edward," Alice revealed. "She might sing it for the school talent show." (Note: when I say might I mean that she _might_ sing _this_ specific song, she is definitely going to sing in the talent show.)

"Alice—"I squeaked. _I can't believe she just said that to my mom, my mom of all people, how embarrassing. _

"What—"she said in an overly innocent voice.

"I didn't know that you were going to be in the High School Talent Show," my mom said to me in astonishment.

"I—I—" my voice stuttered.

"We kind of forced her into it," Rosalie cut in. Her eyes flickered over to mine and then back to my mothers. "Charlie let us in one day and we went upstairs to Bella's room and overheard her singing, we didn't know that she could sing or even play the guitar so we were surprised _to say the least_. We knew that the song she was singing was about Edward, so we convinced her to enter the High School Talent Show and sing a song for him."

"Wow," my mom said. "I never thought anyone could convince her to stand up in front of a bunch of people and sing a song about a boy that she loves to a boy that she loves."

I snapped my head up to look at her through the rearview mirror, _had she just said what I thought she had said?_ My mouth was gapping open like a fish without water.

My mom chuckled, "Oh come on Bella, don't look at me like that. You have to give me some credit; I mean I am your mother after all. We just _know_ these things."

I choked a little, oh no if she knows then maybe _everyone_ knows. My eyes were about to bug out of my head.

"Calm down Bella," my mom said. "No, not everyone knows. I just know _my own daughter_ and I know that she is in love with a boy that is being a little bit of an _idiot_ at the moment."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, _duh, she's my mom she is supposed to know me better than anyone else. My secret is still safe._

We had arrived at my home sweet home; mom pulled into the driveway and parked the car. We jumped out of the car and grabbed our backpacks before shutting our doors and locking them. My mom walked up to the house and opened the front door, Alice ran straight for the stairs.

Rosalie and I followed after her and we were about halfway up the stairs when my mom yelled, "Girls!"

We paused and I said, "Yeah mom?"

"Wait for me, I want to hear the song too," she said.

_Oh no, this was going to be awkward._

She appeared at the bottom of the staircase and began climbing toward us; Rosalie and I started walking up the rest of the way.

When we walked into my room I saw Alice already situated on the end of the bed and Rosalie and my mother got themselves comfortable sitting at the head of my bed.

I reached for my guitar and the notebook where I had my lyrics written down and sat on the floor with my back against the wall, facing towards the bed.

"I wrote this song last night, it's about when Edward first became infatuated with Tanya and how I faded into the background."

I looked over the lyrics and started strumming my guitar, hoping that they would really like this song.

* * *

Once I finished singing the last verse, I opened my eyes to see what they thought of the song and was confused.

I looked into the eyes of my mother and saw how much she loved me and how proud she was of me. I looked at Alice and she was practically jumping on the bed with a massive smile planted on her face, _apparently she liked it. _Last but not least I looked at Rose and although she was smiling she didn't look quite as thrilled as Alice did.

I cleared my throat and asked, "So… what did you all think?"

Alice was the first to answer, "I thought it was _fantastic. _You should _definitely_ play it for the school talent show—" she said looking at me, and then she turned to look at Rose and said "—right Rosalie?"

"Umm—I like the song _a lot_, it's great, but no I don't think you should sing in for the talent show."

"_WHAT!_" Alice screeched. "Are you crazy? That was the perfect song to sing—"

"I happen to agree with Rose," my mom cut in.

"Wha—what?" Alice said in disbelief.

"I said that I agree with Rosalie, I don't think Bella should sing that song for the talent show either."

Alice sat in a shocked silence.

She continued, "I think it's a beautiful song, but something's missing. She needs a little more 'vah-voom', a little more 'strong and independent young girl' who knows what she want."

"Exactly," Rosalie replied.

I thought about what they were saying and realized that I needed to sing _that_ song but I still had quite a few other things to say. "I agree with them, Alice."

Alice looked at me and finally relented, "Yeah, I think so too. I just really like that song and I wanted you to sing it to Edward."

"Well, maybe I can."

They all looked at me with confused expressions on their faces.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No one ever said that I can only sing _one_ song. Maybe I can write another one and sing one after the other."

Alice's eyes lit up like her favorite Gucci shoes were on sale.

"Perfect," she whispered in her manic little voice.

**Note: Hope you like it, I didn't spend that much time on it but I felt that I needed to update so I did. Review if you like it =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the Twilight Saga; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of the characters, but I do own this storyline, so don't copy it write your own version of the many song-fic's on the site.**

**This is my first published fan fiction, so tell me if you like it or not, just don't harass me if you hate it. =P**

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, life got so hectic and my bad health didn't help the situation so I kind of forgot about this story.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV:**

It was 4:07 P.M., school had just ended and Rosalie, Alice and I were over at my house hanging out in my room. We were waiting on my mom to finish getting ready so that she could take us to the Port Angeles Mall to go shopping for my Talent Show outfit. _Yippee! No, I'm not _really_ excited, I'm being sarcastic._

Alice and Rosalie were lying on my bed flipping through some fashion magazines that they had pulled out of Alice's purse. _I swear Alice must have stolen that bag of hers from Marry Poppins, because you could find almost anything in there, it was crazy._

"Girls!" I heard my mom shout from her bathroom.

"Yeah?" I hollered back.

"I'm just about done. So, why don't you all head downstairs and make sure that anyone that needs to got to the restroom goes before we leave!"She replied.

"OK!" I yelled.

We all went to the bathroom, _just in case,_ and grabbed our purses before going downstairs to wait for my mom. We didn't have to wait long before she came down the stairs.

"You girls ready?" She asked us.

"Yeah," we replied.

"Alright, lets go," She said while grabbing her keys from the coffee table.

Rosalie, Alice and I went outside and got in the car while my mom set the alarm and locked up. When she got in the car, she made sure that we all had our seat belts on before starting up the car and driving to Port Angeles.

When we arrived at the mall we parked near Macy's so that we could go in there first and then explore the rest of the mall. But, before we could get out of the car my mom decided to lay down a few ground rules for us to follow.

"Alright girls, when we get inside I'm not going to be following you all around, so I need to give you guys a few rules to follow. First is stay together _no matter what_, if one of you goes somewhere, you all go. Understand?" We nodded. "Good, and second is make sure you all call or text me about every half hour, just so that I know where you guys are and that you're okay. Got it?" She asked us.

"Yes," I replied. Alice and Rose did the same.

"Well then, let's go," she said and we all got out of the car and headed toward Macy's.

When we got inside, my mom went off on her own and Rose, Alice and I walked strait to the Juniors Department where we spotted a ton and I mean _a ton_ of dresses. _This is _not_ going to be good._

Alice immediately flew to the racks of dresses like a moth to a flame, dragging us along with her. "Ooooh, they're all so pretty!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Alice and Rosalie teamed up, since they knew I would be of no use, and started picking out dresses. "What about this one, Rose? Don't you think it would be great for Bellas first song?" Alice asked, while holding up a dark grey strapless dress with sparkles on the bodice and a sweet-heart neckline.

"Hmm... it's cute, but what about the second song? I mean, don't we want her to capture Edward's attention, like with color?" Rose asked.

Alice placed the dress back onto the rack. "Yes, but how do we find her a dress that matches the emotions in both songs? It's nearly impossible!" Alice replied in frustration.

Some time passed before Alice said suddenly,"Unless, we just get Bella two dresses, one for each song?"

"Alice, I won't have time to change in between songs. I'll barely have enough time to sing the songs themselves," I said, bursting her small bubble of excitement.

Alice's smile fell quickly. "What do we do then?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie said, just as perplexed.

While Rose and Alice were brainstorming, I let my eyes wander and spotted something on the wall of Macy's that caught my attention. It was a photo of a female model wearing an outfit that set off the spark of an idea in my mind.

"I've got it," I said. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me in complete and utter confusion. _They probably never though _I_ would come up with anything considering I _hate_ fashion._

I told them my idea, and Alice instantly started squealing. _She always did that when she was excited._ Rosalie just smirked and said, "Now that will _definitely _capture Edward's attention, along with everyone else's. Alice, I think we've officially turned our Bella here into a _Diva_."

Now that we knew what to look for, we grabbed a few dresses and headed to the dressing rooms. The first dress I put on was a dress that Alice had picked out, it was strapless with a silver sequined bodice and a purple tutu. Alice looked at the dress like she loved it, Rosalie looked at it like she hated it, and I couldn't help but agree. _It wasn't ugly, but _I_ would never wear it._

"What do you think?" Alice asked me.

I didn't want to hurt her feeling, but this dress was just _not_ me. "I hate it," I said.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"It's true," I defended. "It's just not my style, this is more like something _you_ would wear. I could never pull it off."

"Yeah, Alice," Rosalie agreed. "This has little-miss-pixie written _all over it_."

"Fine," Alice relented. "Maybe I'll get it for myself then."

"Wasn't that your plan all along?" Rosalie stated in amusement. Alice reached over and smacked Rose on the arm playfully.

The second dress I put on was a dress that Rosalie had picked out, it was a magenta strapless dress with a sweet-heart neckline and hourglass flared skirt.

"It's pretty," I said.

"Yeah, but it's missing something, isn't it? Like sparkles or something," Alice observed.

"Well, I thought that if we liked it enough we could just accessorize it," Rosalie said simply.

"Let's put it aside for now and try on the rest of the dresses we have here before deciding anything," I said while taking the dress off and putting it in a side pile.

"Yeah, try this one on, it's totally blinged out," Alice said while handing me a sky blue sequined Betsey Johnson dress. It had spaghetti straps, a straight neckline and a ribbon right underneath my bust, it tiered from then on down and stopped about mid thigh. In other words, it was _perfect._

We all looked at each other with smiles on our faces and said, "That's _it_." So, I took it off, got dressed and we walked out of the dressing rooms. I started in the direction of the cash register, but Alice and Rose stopped me, saying that _we_ weren't done shopping and dragged me off to the Juniors Clothing Section. _Oh, no! We weren't here for just my Talent Show Outfit, Alice and Rose were going to give me a wardrobe makeover!_

By the time we reached the cash register, I decided that I _never_ wanted to go shopping again. I didn't know how many things I had tried on, all I knew was that I had 5 pairs of jeans, 4 pairs of skirts, 3 pairs of shorts, 5 tops, 2 jackets and 4 dresses. I had hoped that my misery had ended, but once again I was wrong. We shopped around the rest of Macy's and bought a few more things including shoes and jewelry that matched my talent show dress.

After Macy's, I was forced by Alice and Rose to go into Victoria's Secret and buy underwear, bras and PINK sweats. _It was horrible, I will forever be traumatized by the images of lingerie. _Then we went to Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, H&M, and Forever 21 before we were finally done._ Hallelujah! _I texted my mom and told her that we were ready to go, so we all met back up at Macy's and left the mall together.

On our way back to forks we picked up some food at a drive thru and drove back to my house since Alice and Rose were sleeping over. When we got home, Alice, Rose and I ate our dinner in my room and eventually just passed out from exhaustion.

**Note: Sorry I haven't posted in forever my computers all messed up and life has been crazy. So, yeah and this isn't the best chapter but it was necessary so I hope you like it. I've almost got the 6th chapter finished, so I should be posting that soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the Twilight Saga; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of the characters, but I do own this storyline, so don't copy it write your own version of the many song-fic's on the site.**

**This is my first published fan fiction, so tell me if you like it or not, just don't harass me if you hate it. =P**

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, life got so hectic and my bad health didn't help the situation so I kind of forgot about this story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV:**

When I woke up I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, it was 8:52 A.M. and I was still completely exhausted from yesterday's shopping trip. I leaned over the side of the bed to check on Alice and Rose and saw that they we both still sleeping. So, I got up as quietly as I could and grabbed a few necessities before going to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I was done showering I dried off, got dressed and stepped back into my room. To my surprise I found Alice awake and waiting for me so she could, I assumed, take a shower herself.

"Morning, Ali," I said slightly whispering. Rose was still cuddled deeply into the cocoon of her sleeping bag totally oblivious to the waking world. "_A girl can never get enough beauty sleep," she would always say._

"Morning, Bells," Alice said as quietly as I had. "Are you finished using the restroom?"

"Yeah, it's all yours," I said. She hopped off of the bed and walked straight into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:05 A.M. so I put on a pair of sock and my favorite black converse before heading down stairs to grab something to eat.

It took more than half an hour for The Pixie and The Diva to grace me with their presence, but when they finally did they ate breakfast and then we all went back to my room so they could grab their stuff and we could head over to Alice's house.

My mom dropped us off at Alice's house and we all decided to just chill on the couch and watch re-runs of Americas Next Top Model, Alice and Rose's choice _of course._

After a few episodes I was bored out of my mind and even Alice and Rose seemed to be a little fed up with watching TV, but just as I was about to suggest that we do something else Edward walked into the room. He was talking on the phone with none other than the she-devil herself, Tanya. _I mean, did the girl ever leave him alone?_

He looked surprised to see me there, probably because we hadn't hung out together in forever or at least not since the wicked witch had taken him away from us.

He plopped down next to me on the couch and all I could hear was her loud obnoxious voice blabbing away. "Hey, Tanya?" Edward cut in. "Let me call you back, OK."

"Excuse me? Eddie if you didn't notice I was _talking_ before you so rudely interrupted me. As I was saying-" Tanya continued.

"Did you not hear me? I said I'd call you back in a minute," Edward replied clearly annoyed.

"What! Why? What could _possibly_ be more important than _me_?" she asked haughtily.

"My _sister_, Rose and Bella are here and it'd be rude of me to not at least say hi to them," he replied. "So, I'll call you back in about 10 minutes," and before she could respond he said, "K, bye." _Wow! He actually hung up on her. Take that Tanya!_

Edward looked at us and said, "So, what have you girls been up to?"

"Not much, just watching Americas Next Top Model re-runs," I said clearly displeased.

"Hah!" he chuckled. "What did Rose and Ali do to make you watch it, blackmail you? Didn't you say you hated that show?" He asked.

"There was nothing else on," I said trying to defend myself. "Plus, I never said I hated it. I just don't particularly like watching shows about _modeling and fashion_, Blech! Especially when we've been watching it for 2 hours!"

"Hey! Don't mock Fashion, it hasn't done anything to you," Alice argued in defense of her one true love.

"You're right, _Mary-Alice._ We shouldn't blame fashion for torturing us, we should just blame _you_ for making us hate it with your endless shopping spree's and makeovers," Edward said definitely trying to push her buttons.

"Argh!" Alice screeched, then quickly grabbed a pillow from the sofa and hurled it at Edward hitting him square in the face.

He blinked, slightly shocked and then grabbed a pillow himself and threw it at Alice in retaliation. She squealed trying to dodge it, but it hit her anyway and soon they were both on the floor wrestling like a pack of wild animals. _I guess they kind of we're wild animals, I mean they were siblings after all._

Then Edward started fighting really dirty as he began tickling Alice, she giggled and squirmed doing her best to try and escape his grasp. When she realized that she couldn't get away from him she grudgingly surrendered, "Alright, Edward. You win! Truce! Truce!"

Edward stopped tickling her and helped her up before coming back to sit beside me on the couch. We sat in silence for a few seconds before Rose decided to break it and ask the question that had been on all of our minds, "So Edward, where've you been? How come we haven't seen you around?"

"Uh, you know. I've just been busy with school and stuff," Edward said trying to come up with a good enough excuse._ Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

"Yeah, school and stuff," Rose replied sarcastically. "More like Tanya and stuff."

Alice and I looked at each other nervously, this _definitely_ wasn't going to be good. _Why, oh, why must you bring this up right now Rose?_

"If there is something you want to say Rose, _say it_," Edward said with a little more aggravation in his voice.

"Oh, I'll say it and I'll do more than that," Rose said in a 'bring it on' kind of way. "I don't like the girl and she _obviously_ doesn't like us, that's why you haven't been hanging out with us. It isn't because you've been busy with _'school and stuff'_", she said adding emphasis with air quotations. "It's because she doesn't want you hanging out with us, just admit it."

"So what if she doesn't like you," Edward said trying to defend her. "It's isn't a crime to not like someone else."

"Yeah, except for the fact that she doesn't like _any_ of us, or most of the school population for that matter. She treats people like crap! She's a bully and a complete bitch!" Rosalie said expressing her immense dislike for the Denali girl.

"Don't you call her that!" Edward said, his eyes blazing with anger.

"It's true, you just don't want to see it!" Rose spat.

"Ha! You call Tanya a bitch, what do you think you are?" Edward said maliciously.

"I may be a bitch, but I'm definitely not the kind of bitch Tanya is. Sure, I'm stand offish with some people, but I'm only mean to those who deserve it. I don't go around terrorizing people for my own sick form of amusement, like _some_ people. I mean, how blind can you be not to see what she does to everyone behind your back?" Rose asked incredulously.

"What are you even talking about? Tanya's a great person-" Edward stressed.

"Yeah, maybe when _you're_ around, and even then she's not that nice, but as soon as you walk away she turns into a monster. Don't you hear what people say? I mean, I know that Forks High is a Rumorville, but when everyone says the exact same thing it more than likely isn't a rumor. You need to open your eye's Edward, don't believe what she says just because she says it. I'm not trying to attack you or anything, I just don't want to see you get hurt," Rose said, finally exposing to us the part of her that she usually kept hidden.

Edward seemed a little shocked the Rose was showing us her soft side, which only happen on extremely rare occasions, and it seemed to be what calmed him down. Once he realized that these were sincere feelings and fears that Rose was having, he listened more closely to what she had said.

"Look, Rose. I don't appreciate you bad mouthing my girlfriend, but since you really seem to think that she isn't a good person I guess I could pay closer attention to things for you," he said, giving us each a tiny sliver of hope that maybe Edward would finally see who Tanya really was and break up with her. "But I think you're wrong, people just like to gossip about Tanya because she's popular, it's no big deal."

And with that he demolished any hopes that we had of him discovering the truth for himself.I guess we were going to have to help him with that after all._ Stupid boy._

"Speaking of which, I have to call her back," he said while flipping open his phone and dialing her number. "I can't believe I almost forgot." _I'd rather you did, and never remembered her again._

She answered on the first ring, she had definitely been waiting by the phone like the five stage clinger she was. "Hey, baby. What is it that you were talking about earli-" Edward said, totally not prepared for the wrath his girlfriend was about to unleash on him.

"Baby! _BABY!_ How dare you call me baby after you just lied to me!" she screeched into the phone. Her voice was so loud and horrendously high-pitched that I even winced and I was at least four feet away from the phone.

"What?" he asked, bewildered by her sudden outburst.

"You _specifically_ said that you would call me back in 10 minutes! _10 minuets! Not 12, not 14, 10! _You lied to me. I've been watching the clock ever since you hung up the phone and you were five minutes late!" she reasoned, like she had ever right to be outraged.

"Well, first thing is I didn't lie to you," he stated.

"Yes you di-" she tried interrupting.

"No I didn't! I said that I'd call you back in _about_ 10 minutes, its an estimation Tanya."

"Well, how was I supposed to-"

"If I thought you'd get so _crazy _about something like this I-"

"Crazy, you think I'm crazy?"

"I was just joking, babe. Don't take everything so seriously," Edward explained.

"Joking? Well, I'm glad you think calling your girlfriend _crazy_ is funny," Tanya said angrily. They continued bickering but I soon drifted off into that depths of my mind until I couldn't hear a sound.

_Zapp!_ I was suddenly hit with a lightning bolt of inspiration, the words were coming to me so fast I needed to hurry up and write them down before I forgot them.

I stood up quickly and grabbed both Alice and Rose by the arm, dragging them up the stairs and into Alice's bedroom. They both looked at me like I had gone bonkers and asked me what was worng.

"I'm getting inspiration for a song and I need to write it down _right now_," I said as quietly as possible, knowing Edward was just downstairs.

They bot looked at me wide-eyed and immediately went into action. Rose quickly shut the door before locking it while Alice searched for a pencil and some paper for me to write on.

Suddenly we heard Edward coming up the stairs still talking on the phone with his girlfriend, and passing by Alice's room before going into his own room.

"We should turn the TV on and go inside Ali's closet so he has less of a chance of overhearing anything," Rose whispered.

"Good idea," Alice said and handed me a spiral and a pencil.

Rose turned the TV on and then promptly shoved us all into the walk-in closet before closing the door. I wrote down what came to me and even sang a bit to see if things sounded right, and Alice and Rose gave me feedback on what they liked and what they didn't.

In just a few short minutes I was done with the song and ecstatic about what I had just created. We looked at each other and agreed that this was the second song that I was going to sing at the Forks High School Talent Show.

**Note: I wrote this quickly, so I hope it's alright.**


End file.
